


Master My Master

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: BDSM, Erotic, Goth - Freeform, Love, Master/Slave, Mistress/slave, Other, Poetry, Romance, S&M, daek, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master My Master

My Master  
My Master  
Won't you come in?

My Master  
My Master  
Lavish me with your skilled skin.

My Master  
My Master  
Lace me within the webbing  
Of your darkest sin!


End file.
